


If I Can't Love Her...

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small introspective on Henry... kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can't Love Her...

He knows he is strange, a desperate man… but she is kindness and light and all good. She is too good for him, he knows that and yet, somehow, she is perfectly willing to love him. He falls deeper in love with her day by day and, as he watches her, he finds that he is questioning everything. 

If he couldn’t love her then he would have to let her go… but now, even when he does love her, he wonders if it is fair to keep her with him. He does love her. Love hurts him in the end, as it had before but now as he stands, staring at her lifeless body he finds that his heart starts to harden. He doesn’t want anyone but her… but she is gone. 

He will marry again, then again, then once more until he dies but he loves her most and he swears his heart has hardened as he loved only her. His eyes close as he dies and he finds her name on his lips at the last. 

‘Jane… my Jane.’


End file.
